


Lucky Charms: The Double Life of Niall Horan (boyxboy)

by NiallsFlickrs



Category: Actors - Fandom, One Direction, Singers, Youtubers
Genre: BDSM, BoyxBoy, Ireland, LGBT, LGBTQ, M/M, Multi, Niall Horan - Freeform, Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smut, Underage - Freeform, mature - Freeform, pornstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 10:33:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7711657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiallsFlickrs/pseuds/NiallsFlickrs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prologue<br/>"Harry Potter and Butt Plugs"<br/>Niall 15, Caspar, 18</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Harry Potter and Butt Plugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue  
> "Harry Potter and Butt Plugs"  
> Niall 15, Caspar, 18

⚡️Niall's POV⚡️ (Year 2014)  
Hi, my names Niall James Horan, you might know me as Niall from One Direction, if you don't "WAKE UP! YOU'RE LIVING UNDER A ROCK" in a nice kind of way. Or even Lucky Charms, Ireland's best Porn Star. Yeah, you heard me correctly, I am a porn star/famous boyband member. But anywhore, this is my story. Stuff happened when I was 12 then again when I was 15. I tell ya the short version of it, Casper and I did stuff and those things lead to other things and that's how I became a porn star. I get paid really well, but with that money, half goes away for my family and the other half I give to charity. So here is my story, you can stay to find out what happens or you can leave and never find out what happens next. Would you risk it by leaving? Or would you stay?

Check out,  
I'm blonde,  
I'm skinny,  
I'm rich,  
and I'm a little bit of a bitch  
That is my motto...

⚡️3rd Persons POV⚡️ (Year 2009)

When Caspar woke up the next morning, he had noticed that his little brother Niall had crawled into the bed sometime throughout the night and was cuddled up to him like a koala bear, even though he was carrying a very noticeable and embarrassing hard on. Caspar decided not to tell him, to spare his feelings even though he felt his cock poking him the stomach; he smiled and didn't say one word. Acting like it didn't happen at all, which Niall was more than thankful for.

They both got up and headed to their own showers, but what the two brothers didn't know was that when Caspar was in the shower and Niall was in his shower, both boys wanked to the thought of one another. Niall thought about his older brothers toned stomach, his pearly white smile and imagined what it'd be like to have him straddling his much smaller body. Looking into those bright blue eyes and entangling his fingers in his older brother's dirty-brownish-blonde hair. Both of them sweaty, panting and whimpering messes tangled up in the sheets.

Caspar's thoughts were about his younger brother and a wee bit more exotic since he was 3 years older and far from a virgin. He thought about what his little brother would taste like, how smooth and delicate Niall would feel underneath him. The thought of pinning him down or tying him up whilst he pounded into his little brother's tight little virgin hole, may have popped into his head a few times.

Niall came harder than he ever had before; it scared him a little bit because he'd lost his balance and ended up knocking all the shower supplies off the shower wall. Casper cursed loudly when he came, subconsciously humping the wall as he shot his hot load all over himself and the shower wall. After regaining his breath and cleaning himself off, he realised that was the hardest he'd ever came from just wanking.

Both boys were down downstairs eating their breakfast, in under 10mins after their little time upstairs. Niall would glance over at his older brother through the corner of his eye. Turning away when Caspar would finally give in to his constant staring and look away, eating his breakfast quietly.

"Alright, what is wrong with you two this morning?" Their mum, Maura, questioned eyeing her two sons. Niall looked at her slightly nervous, "What? Nothing is going on ma" Her eyebrows furrowed, looking between the two boys. "Does it have to do with the loud bangs I heard when you guys were showering earlier?"

"Ma, Niall's just being an idiot. Can you pour me some more tea, please?" Caspar quickly spoke up before Niall could, giving him a light tap with his foot under the table. "Sure, love, hand me your mug." Casper handed her the large white and black Derby Country mug, smiling as she turned and walked into the kitchen.

As soon as the kitchen door swung shut, Caspar turned to a very nervous Niall. "What the fuck, Niall? If this is about you waking up with a hard-on, I don't care; just stop staring at me like that, alright?"

Niall sucked on his bottom lip, nodding at his brother's words. "Teach me." He whispered, lowering his eyes a bit. "WHAT?" Casper shot back, thrown off by his brother's words and furrowed his eyes at him.

"Teach me about sex and stuff. I hear you and Josh sometimes, teach me some more stuff. I won't tell, I promise." He offered, lowering his voice in case their mum walked through the door again.

"Niall... You're my, brother, I ca-" Caspar started but was cut off when Niall leant forward and pecked his lips quickly. "That didn't stop you when I was 12, did it, Casper? Teach me more stuff or I'll find someone else." Niall threatened, giving his big brother a serious look as he stared directly into his eyes, not wanting to back down.

Caspar thought about it for a few seconds, coming to the conclusion that he didn't want his baby brother to get hurt by some random dude, who wouldn't know or understand his limits. "Fine." He huffed, turning his attention back to his waffles.

Niall smiled proudly, beaming as their mother walked back into the room with a new tea for Caspar. "There you go, love. What's gotten into you, Niall?" She eyed her youngest son as she sat down across from them again.

"Nothing mum, Caspar said he'd pick me up from school today. I'm just happy I don't have to walk, that's all." He beamed happily and started eating his food hungrily.

"Lovely! I have to work an overnight shift so I was going to ask you to try and stay home tonight with Niall anyways, Caspar. Greg has exams to study for, so he won't be home tonight either, so he is going to stay at a friend's dorm." Maura rambled out.

Caspar was only half listening to her as he nodded his head. His mind had other plans on what he was listening to and not, the only thing on his mind right now was getting his cock in his baby brother tonight and if it's such a really good idea or not. Should of he agreed to his brother's plea or not. But he didn't random some random dude to hurt his little brother either. So many thoughts running around his head.

"Thank you, Caspar." Maura got up, started collecting the empty plates, but Caspar stopped her, "Here let me do that ma," Caspar spoke to his mother. Maura looked shocked, looking up to her second eldest son. "Why, thank you, Caspar. Oh look at the time, I must be going. I'll see you, boys, tomorrow afternoon, love you. And Caspar, don't ditch Niall again for Josh again, please." In a blink of an eye, she was out the door.

"Oh, I won't." He mumbled under his breath. Niall looked around the house nervously before he decides to talk to Caspar about tonight. "So, Caspar. Are you really going to help me out, teach me about sex and stuff?" Niall asks with some hope in his voice. Caspar looked up to his younger brother, sighing "You still want to do this Niall?" Caspar asks his little brother "Yes! I still want to do this Cas. I want to learn more stuff." Niall examined "Why don't you just wait, you just turned 15 a little over a month ago and I will help you out when you're about 17, yeah?" Caspar spoke calmly; he doesn't want his little brother to get upset or anything.

"What is the difference between now and when I was 12, Caspar, huh? Tell me that! And If you won't help me then I will find someone else to help me" Niall shouted as he stood up from the chair and headed towards the door, waiting to go to school.

"Wait Nialler come back here, please? I've got a present for you!" Caspar pleaded with his younger brother. Caspar pulled his pants down with boxers showing off his hard-on as he waited for Niall walk back into the dining area. "What do you want- Caspar what the hell?" Niall says, noticing his brother's current situation. "Time to start your training. Let's just say you'll be a bit late for school today." Caspar smirked as he seen Niall lick his lips.

Niall walked closer to his brother, Caspar dropped to his knees and unbuckled the blonde's school pants, he pulled them down with his boxers. Caspar grabs Niall's cock and immediately started to suck on it. Niall let out a moan in pleasure when Caspar moved his head faster, "Uh, so good. Fuck, don't stop" Niall noticed that Caspar was using his tongue a lot "Ah, Caspar, fuck" Niall screamed as Caspar slipped his tongue into his slit.

Caspar was enjoying himself, tasting cock and pre-cum where his absolute favourites, especially if it's brothers cock. Caspar was sucking relentlessly, Niall's moans were heaven to him, he started to pump himself as he continued to suck Niall dry. "AH! FUCK CASPAR" Niall screamed as he felt his legs shake. Caspar kept bobbing his head, "Uh, Uh Caspar, I'm-I'm gonna-SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT." Niall released his load for the second time that morning.

Caspar licked his lips, enjoying the taste in his tongue. He stood up slowly and grinned at his younger brother, "On your knees and mouth wide open baby" Niall obeyed his brother and dropped to his knees. Caspar watched in amazement that his baby brother is slowly growing up and turns out to be a cock slut like he is, who would've thought. The older male pumped his prick in front of Niall's face, waiting to spurt his load onto the blonde's face. Caspar was close to an orgasm he knew that and grabbed a fistful of the faux blonde hair ad he spilt his second load that morning all over his brother's pale face. Caspar scoops up some cum with his finger and slid into Niall's awaiting mouth. Niall licked it and swirled his tongue around the cum coated finger. "You dirty slut, look at yourself" Caspar spoke and Niall well he just grinned. "C'mon it's time for school. If we hurry you can make it to the second period."

(Niall got home from school and had a nap)

Niall woke up to the smell of his favourite meal, Peri Peri Chicken. He changed out of his school uniform, slipping on a pair of old PJ bottoms and a plain white tee and slipped out of his room, going towards the kitchen. "Hey," Caspar said looking up from the food he was stirring in the pan on the stove. Niall raised an eyebrow, giving him a half smile and sat down at the kitchen bar, watching Caspar stir the food.

After dinner, Niall did the dishes and Caspar cleaned up the table, putting the leftovers in containers for later. "You wanna watch first Harry Potter movie with me?" Niall shouted over his shoulder as he pushed open the kitchen door and walked towards the living room. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second. I need to get something from my room; you can start without me if you want to." Caspar quickly shoved the last few food containers into the fridge and ran out of the kitchen, up to his bedroom.

Niall sat on the sofa, going through the cabinet to find what he was looking for. He found the movie and inserted the disc into the DVD player. He decides against starting the movie without Caspar because he knew that if Caspar missed too much of the movie, he'd constantly asking questions. But he'd at least let the opening credits roll. Caspar was in his room for about 5 minutes, until he reappeared downstairs with a massive grin on his face, taking a seat next to his little brother.

"What took you so long?" Niall questioned him as he started the movie. Caspar smiled widely, "This!" He pulled out a mini bottle of lube and a rather thick black plug. Niall's eyes nearly fell out of his head, immediately fumbling around for the TV control to hit pause on the movie. "What's that for?" Niall questioned wearily. "You!" He pointed the toy at his little brother, smirking when Niall made a whimpering sound from the back of his throat. "I'm going to open you up, whilst we watch the movie, slip this in and then you'll wear it till the movie ends."

He handed the plug to Niall, letting him look it over and become comfortable with the idea of it being stuck up his bum. "Why?" Niall questioned after a few seconds of holding the toy. "It makes it easier for me to fuck you later and it will hurt less for you since, you're a virgin. And it's been a few years since you had anything up that tight little arse of yours." Caspar pointed out, taking the toy from Niall's hands and setting it on the cushion beside him.

"Okay. Should I take my bottoms off and lay across your lap then?" Niall questioned, becoming more comfortable with the idea of this all happening. "Smart boy." He smirked, watching as Niall stood up and removed his bottoms, along with his boxers. "You want my ass up in the air or what?" Caspar grabbed a pillow placing it on his lap and motioned for Niall to place himself over it. "Right here, babe" Niall laid down, his groin on top of the pillow and his exposed ass to his older brother, moving his top half around so he can still watch the movie comfortably.

"Now, let's just watch the movie. I'll open you up with my fingers before I put the plug in, yeah?" Caspar stated, as he squirted some lube on his fingers and felt around Niall's tight ring of muscle. "Yeah." Niall breathed out, hitting play and tried to focus on the movie and not what Caspar his doing to his cunny at the moment. Caspar started out slow, rubbing around Niall's entrance, letting him get a good feel. Soon enough, he slipped his index finger in slowly moving it around as Niall squirmed a bit on his lap.

"Relax, watch the film, love." Caspar cooed out, rubbing Niall's pale ass cheek with one hand as he worked his finger deeper into Niall. Once he pushed past the ring of muscle, he easily slid his finger past his knuckle and worked his finger in and out slowly. "I'm gonna add another when I pull out, take a deep breath for me, babe." Niall did as he was told, taking a deep breath and whimpered when he felt Caspar slide two fingers into him, going knuckle deep and pumping them in and out.

"It hurts," Niall whined, twisting his face up at the feeling, as he watches the movie. His left hand was gripping the sofa, white knuckles as he tightened his grip when he felt Casper slide his fingers all the way out and added a third finger. "Almost done, relax and keep watching the movie." He massaged Niall's ass cheek, making him loosen his death grip on the poor sofa.

Caspar continued to work his fingers inside Niall, eventually getting up to four fingers and almost, half hour into the movie he removed all of his fingers, and slicked up the plug. Niall letting out little ah's and ooh's throughout the movie as Caspar fingered him, trying to open him up more than enough. "Deep breath," Caspar mumbled as he pushed the plug in, watching it easily slip into place, seeing as he'd worked Niall open more than enough.

Niall hadn't heard his brother's instructions, squealing when he felt the thick plug nudge its way inside and nuzzled perfectly between his white as snow butt cheeks. "Fucking hell." He groaned, moving around to rest his head on his arms. Caspar patted Niall's ass softly, earning porn worthy moan from his younger brother as the plug poked against his prostate in just the right spot. "Up," Caspar instructed, helping Niall move into a sitting position beside him on the sofa. "Here put your pants back on, in case someone knocks on the door okay?" Caspar told his younger brother. "Okay," Niall replied to his brother while putting on his pants.

"It feels weird." He mumbled out, groaning when he moved around too much and nudged the plug deeper inside of him. "I can take it out if you want?" Caspar offered, not wanting his brother to be uncomfortable because he wanted his first sexual experience to be pleasurable. Not painful. Niall quickly shook his head, "No! I like it in there; it's just weird that's all. Let's finish this movie yeah?"

"Tell me if it starts to hurt or anything," Niall smiled back at his brother, nodding his head and leant over a bit to rest his head on his shoulder. The rest of the movie seem to drag along for Caspar, he just wanted it to be over so he could take his little brother upstairs and fuck him senseless, in the nice possible way. He is getting very horny at the thought of fucking his little brother into Neverland and back. And also Niall was palming him throughout the whole movie, it helped a little bit with the time. If you couldn't tell by now, that Caspar has a hard on, with Niall moving around the place and when the plug hit that one place he would moan out this 'long' moan, which the whole street would have probably heard. But for Niall, the movie seemed to fly by; he'd purposely move around to knock the thick plug against his prostate, loving the way it hit just right. Caspar started to palm Niall through the movie; he loved all the feels he was getting from both sides of his body, the thick plug in his ass and Caspar's palm on his hard cock. The perfect feeling from both ends in his eyes

So as the end credits started to roll across the screen, the younger lad was more than happy to fly off his seat, grabbing his brother's wrist and drag him up the staircase to the bedroom. "I'm ready, Caspar. I am and you don't have to be gentle, I want it rough, want it to hurt like a bitch. I need it to hurt." Niall begged, throwing himself down on the bed after he took off his pants and looked up at his brother. Caspar was thrown off by Niall's neediness; "I don't want to h-" Caspar was cut off by Niall's loud moan. "No, Caspar, I like pain," Niall reassured, pulling his brother down on top of him as he pulled off his own shirt and started undressing his brother. "Mike used to bite me sometimes, I like it. I guess it's a kink or something, I'm not really sure." You see Mike was Niall's old boyfriend, they broke up about 6 months ago, and things weren't working out for them.

Caspar was now sporting a raging hard on and only getting harder and harder, just listening to his baby brother ramble on about how he's basically got a pain kink and was stripping off the rest of his clothes. The next thing knew that he was straddling his brother's body, both being completely naked. "I'm not going to bite you but I've always wanted to hold you down whilst I fucked you or watch you choke on my big cock." He breathed hotly against his little brother's neck, sliding down to his chest to kiss and suck roughly near his already sensitive nipples. No doubt leaving a few bruises here and there.

Niall's breath hitched when he felt Caspar suck hard on his nipples, grazing his teeth over them, reddening the mark even more. "Whatever you want, just be rough. Please, Caspar, I want it so fucking bad." He squirmed around under his brother, "take it out, I want you inside NOW!" He half begged half shouted, removing Caspar lips from his chest and locking their lips in a heated make out session. Caspar roughly pulled back from Niall's lips, pushing him further down on the bed, as he started to kiss his way down his neck, chest and stomach, "You're so hot, babe." He mumbled, moving to kiss the inside of Niall's thigh and wrapped his fingers around the thick plug nuzzled between his butt cheeks. In one quick movement, Caspar pulled the plug from his brother's ass, making him gasp and moan out.

He moved his brother's legs over his shoulders for more room and a lot easier to fuck him. "Remember to breathe, Niall. If anything hurts, tell me and I'll slow down, yeah?" He nodded, smiling up at his brother and waited for him to push in. "C'mon already jeez, you're going to be over 50 before you start-" He was cut short as Caspar pushed his whole length in until he bottomed out against Niall's thighs. "God, Niall, how are you so fucking tight. Fucking hell." He curses out he started thrusting in and out of his little brother, loving the beautiful dirty moans that continued to spill from his lips.

The room was quickly filled with the sounds of skin slapping together and Niall's porn like moans. "Harder, I can take it. Harder," Niall begged, digging his fingertips into Caspar's back and held on as Caspar picked up his pace, slamming in harder at an impossibly fast rate. Niall's head was starting to get cloudy, but he liked it, as Caspar repeatedly started to hit his prostate just right. "Oh fuck my harder Cas, oh fuck right there, it is good." Caspar sped up his thrust even faster and harder, wanting to make his baby brother happy. "I'm gonna cum, Caspar. Fuck, touch me." Niall groaned out at feeling in his stomach. He can feel himself tighten around Caspar's cock.The older male reached down, pumping the younger boys cock to match his thrusts, making Niall moan loudly as he started to shoot his load in between their stomachs. Most of it landed on Niall's chest but the sight of it only encouraged Caspar to fuck into his little brother harder and much faster, letting him ride out his climax.

"Turn around." Casper huffed out through moans, pulling out of Niall and helped him move onto his hands and knees or the doggy style position and slid back inside. "Oh my god, Caspar! Harder, please, make it hurt!" Niall shouted, falling forward on the bed and fisting the sheets between his fingers. Caspar felt the familiar tightness in his stomach, "I'm-come, I-" was all Caspar got out before he came, slowing down his thrust to ride out his climax. Slowly pulling out and quickly putting the plug back in before collapsing down on the bed next to his brother. "You look so fucking sexy like that babe. You did so well." He praised, looking down and admiring his little brothers blissed out state. "How come you put the plug back in?" Niall asked with confusion and exhaustion laced in his voice. "I slipped it back in for later babe, I want the cum to stay in so I can lick up later. Okay! Why does it hurt or anything?" Caspar spoke in a soft whisper. "Oh okay. And no it doesn't hurt, just wondering. Let's do this again sometime yeah?" Niall whispered with hope in his voice, "Yeah, sure thing love bug. Our little secret, right?" Caspar spoke with love laced in his voice. "Yeah, our little dirty secret." Niall nodded in agreement, rolling over to lightly kiss Caspar's shoulder and winced a bit at the pain. "Sorry love should've gone slower on you. And we can shower later so I can lick up okay love bug? Oh and you really sound like a porn star like that you know Nialler, maybe you be one. How does that sound?" Caspar chuckled a bit. "Yeah, sure thing, baby. And don't be sorry I wanted it to be rough thou." Niall spoke softly laying his head on Caspar's chest and falling asleep slowly. Casper cuddle up to his younger brother, in a protective manner, kissing his head before saying a quick good night/love you, as he slowly fell asleep himself.


	2. Teach Us Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2  
> "Teach Us Please"  
> Niall 12, Troye 12, Caspar 15, Josh 15

(Flashback) (2005)

⚡️3rd Persons POV⚡️

Every Friday and Saturday Caspar and his boyfriend Josh looked after Caspar's younger brother Niall and his best friend Troye, at the time he started looking after them, they were 10. He only did it because, A) he was getting paid and B) he was made to look after them, he had no choice in it. And we'll his mother would cut off his monthly payments for doing chores around the house. 

And as time went on, he started to love hanging out with his younger brother. He has had thoughts about his younger brother, in more ways than one. Some of those thoughts are quite dirty and others are how innocent Niall is or was. He knows that Niall isn't as innocent as everybody thinks he is.

Friday afternoon Caspar arrived home from school at 3 o'clock. By the time he changed out of his clothes and had something to eat it was 3:30pm. The time Niall and Troye should be getting home from school and by 4:10pm Casper's boyfriend, Josh would be here to 'help' look after the children, wink wink nudge nudge if you know what I mean..

"Hey, guys!" Caspar said. The boys greeted Caspar and settled down on the couch. Caspar decides to make the boys some sandwiches to make up some time before he took a shower. 

"I'm going to take a shower, you guys can go upstairs and play or something, okay? And Josh should be here by the time I get out, okay." The boys nodded their heads and headed upstairs to Casper's bedroom, because well he has all the best video games, which Niall isn't allowed to play when their mother is around.

"Hey Ni, I saw something on the internet the other day and I think we should try it out, the boys on the video looked like they'll enjoying it." Troye said smiling cheekily, "Umm okay, sure." Niall smiled at his friend. "So Niall lie on the bed and take off your pants and your boxers" Troye spoke to Niall with a hint of danger laced in his voice. 

You see they are both gay, both found out when they decide to experiment with each other and they found out that they both love cocks. "Quick Niall before Caspar comes back" Troye spoke quickly. Niall nodded adorably and pulled down his jeans, followed by his boxers.

"Lie on the bed and hold your legs up," Troye said. Niall gulped and held his legs towards his chest, so he was practically bent in half. Troye copied what the boys did on the video he watched the other night. Troye sat down in between of Niall with two of his fingers in front of Niall's mouth, "Suck them" he said, slipping his fingers in Niall's open mouth. 

Niall licked and sucked Troye's fingers making them as wet as possible, so they can slide in easily. "It might hurt a little" Troye said pushing half of his finger in. Niall's eyes squeezed shut and a tear slipped from his eye. 

Troye saw the tear fall from his eye. He wiped the tears of Niall's pale cheek, "Shhh it will be okay love, it will get better." Troye cooed at Niall. He grabbed Niall's cock in his hand trying to distract the boy from the pain coming from his ass. Niall gasped when he felt Troye grabbed onto his cock, the pleasure was overwhelming.

Troye added another finger alongside his first and thrust them in and out. Niall was still gasping when he felt a shock up his spine. Troye was experimentally stretching and curling his fingers. When Troye hit Niall's special spot, he gasped out in pure pleasure. The boys didn't know what they were doing, they were young, and all they know is that it meant to feel good. 

There was a gasp from the door. "What are you boys doing!?" Caspar asked. 

Troye bit his lip. "I saw something on my mum's computer the other day and I was testing it on Niall, he said okay to do it," Troye said quickly. "You guys know you're not meant to do this type of stuff at your age, right?" Casper chuckled nervously.

"But. Oh... Feels so good" Niall said Troye was still hitting his prostate. "M-Maybe you and Josh could show us properly," Niall said. Caspar thought about for a moment. "Okay but you cannot tell anybody because I will get into so much trouble," Caspar explained. 

Both boys nodded their heads. "Take the rest of your clothes off." The older male said. Casper was already underdressed; he only had a towel on him from just getting out of the shower.

*DING DONG DING DONG*

All heads looked up at the noise of the doorbell. "Ooh, that will be Josh. I will back guys, clothes off and sitting on the bed ready for us okay"

⚡️ Caspar's POV⚡️

I walked out of my bedroom and headed to the door where my boyfriend Josh would be waiting for me. *DING DONG DING DONG* oh my god, he is unbelievable "Hold up Joshy" I shouted to my amazing boyfriend. I opened the door seeing him in my favourite outfit, which I brought him. It was some black skinnies and a black Piece the Veil tee shirt.

"Hey, babe!" I kissed him on the cheek slowly pulling him in the house, "We'll hello there sexy" he smirked at me seeing as I am still only in my towel. He kissed me sweetly on my lips; he squeezed my bottom through the towel. I yelped at the sudden contact on my bottom. 

"CASPAR! Hurry up will ya." Niall moaned out. "Yeah sure thing love bug" Josh looked at me weird, I would too if I was Josh. "What's going on baby?" Josh asked me with confusion in his voice. "I caught Troye sticking his fingers up Niall's ass, and they asked me to teach them some stuff and yeah," I told Josh while I cuddled up to him. 

"I was just wondering if you would want to help me help the boys out," I asked my boyfriend with a little bit of hope. "Sure thing babe" Josh smiled at me. "Really are you sure?" I asked him. "Yes I'm sure babe, please don't get mad at me but I really wanted touch your brother. I'm so sorry babe. Please forgive me. Please don't leave me" Josh spoke quickly, tears pooling at the edge. Thinking that I was going to leave him. "Oh don't worry babe, you know I've had the same thoughts about him too. I am not mad at you." Josh had a relief look on his face. 

I smiled sweetly at him; we heard footsteps running down the staircase, as we saw Niall in all his glory, with a raging hard on. I chuckled softly at him. 

"Ugh, my cock hurts Caspar, please help me out, Troye doesn't know what he is doing." Niall groaned out. "Sure come down here love bug, jump into Josh's arms for me okay" Niall ran down the rest of the steps and jumped into Josh's arms. "Wrap your legs around his waist and slowly start bouncing up and down, it will give some friction to help you out and should give you some pleasure as we'll, and put your head on his shoulder, it will be a lot comfier that way," I told my younger brother as he slowly started to bounce up and down. 

"Ooh Ahh, that feels good." Niall moaned out in pleasure. My cock twitched at the sight of my baby brother and my boyfriend getting off on each other. Josh moved his hands to Niall's bum, squeezing his pale arse, helping him bounce a little. 

Josh looked over at me with a smirk "I guess mini Caspar is having some fun too huh, babe?" I looked down to where Josh was looking at and saw mini me standing proudly under the towel. I drop the towel to the floor and shivered as the cold air hit my throbbing cock. 

"Let's head upstairs, yeah. Niall just keeps bouncing on Josh till we get up to my room okay buddy." Niall just moaned out, I'm taking that as a yes. We half jogged/walked/bouncing up to my room, me jogging them walking/bouncing, as you can tell why. 

We stalked into my room, my eyes nearly falling out of their sockets at the site of Troye sticking his fingers up his own arse, pleasuring himself and his monster of a cock standing proud, one of the hottest things ever, besides my baby brother and my lovely boyfriend Josh of course.

⚡️3rd Persons POV⚡️

Josh dropped Niall softly on his boyfriend's bed, stripped off his own clothes on got on top of Niall, kissing him, biting him softly. Rubbing his aching cock in a needing way. "Troye, suck my dick" Caspar instructed. Troye nodded and crawled to Caspar who was sitting on the bed waiting for any kind of pleasure to happen. Troye took a deep breath before taking Caspar into his mouth. Caspar instantly felt total pleasure. "Josh suck Niall off," Caspar told him.

All boys nodded wanting to experiment. 

The only noise you can hear in the room is little 'ahs', lots of panting and the odd little squeak out of the younger boys. Then the sudden shouts of "I'm coming" from Niall, as he let himself cum into Josh's mouth, Josh swallowed Niall's load, licking away the little dribbles that dropped from Niall's head.

"Come here bub," Josh told Niall, kissing him softly on the lips, as time went on started getting rougher, snogging the daylights out of him. Niall could hear Caspar's moans from across the room, his moans getting louder and louder as he came into Troye's mouth. 

Troye's moans and groans as Caspar sucks him off, the Australian native has never had this much pleasure in his life. He only lasted another 5 minutes, before shooting his load down Caspar's throat, the older male licked up the rest of Troye's cum before falling down on the floor with a heavy sigh.

Niall moved his mouth away from Josh's lips, Josh making a little whining noise as he did, that was until Niall attached his lips to Josh's tip, moaning out in pure pleasure Josh slowly laid down on the bed, making Niall deep throated Josh's 7inch cock. Niall pulled back a bit, before continuing to suck him off, shallowing his cheeks, licking the tip of Josh's tip, teasing him a fraction before Josh lets his load into Niall's mouth. Niall sat up on the bed with a cheeky smile, slowly licking up the cum that landed on his cheek. 

"And that my friends is how you cum" Both Caspar and Josh chuckled at the younger boys.


	3. Fun Times for Everyone! (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 (Part 1)  
> "Fun Times for Everyone"  
> Niall, 16 and Troye, 16

⚡️Niall's POV⚡️  
(November 2009)

You could say the last couple years of my life have been crazy than add that by 5x that's how crazy it's been, we'll in my mind anyway. I have four older brothers, Channing who is my 27 year old step-brother, Greg who is 23 and Caspar who is 19 and Caspar's boyfriend Josh who is 19 he treats me like I'm his little brother as we'll. Our mother Maura, (who is in my mind is the best mammy ever.) and then we have our father Bobby Horan (Greg and I) well he died when I was only young and then we have David Beckham (Caspar's father) we'll he isn't in the picture anymore since the whole fiasco back when I was 4 or 5.

I’ll tell you the short version. Caspar started to go to his father’s place (every second weekend, leave Friday afternoon and comes back Sunday afternoons for school the next day) when he was 5 and I was 2. A few years later everything seemed to be going fine, I was 4 when I wanted to spend the weekend with Caspar and David. Ma was a bit worried, since I wasn’t David’s kid and also would David be able to look after both of us, as I was such a handful child. David said yes to the idea that he would love to look after both of us. So the next weekend came and I had my bags packed for David’s place.

But who would have thought that in the space of a few months that everything would’ve change when I called David ‘Daddy’. And that’s where everything went downhill from then on. That would’ve been the worst mistake in my life, but how could I know I was only a child. 

I remember clearly, July of ‘97’ things started to change, only because I started to call David ‘Daddy’ in July. January of ‘98’ is when he started to touch me and I don’t mean like a Dad would with his children whenever they are playing around, I mean the naughty kind of touching. He would feel me up, touch me and say naughty things in my ears. He told me this is what everyone does with their step-children. How stupid could I’ve been back then to think that was normal? But I shouldn’t really be blaming myself since I was only 4 at the time.  
He would only touch me when Caspar wasn’t around or when he was asleep. I remember having a nightmare one night at David’s place. I was so scared that I called out for ‘Daddy’. I heard his loud footsteps come closer to our room, I was clutching onto my teddy bear while big fat tears feel down my face. I had awoken Caspar in meantime with my crying and screaming. He asked me what was wrong and I said I had a nightmare, he came over to me and he was holding me close. The bedroom door slowly opened, as the devil himself stepped foot into the room. ‘Daddy’ I cried out making grabbing hands at him, he rushed over to me as he scooped me up in his arms. He told Caspar to go back to sleep as he has a big day tomorrow. “Goodnight Ni, Goodnight Dad” Caspar told us while placing a kiss on my forehead. He slowly hoped back into his bed, “Goodnight champ”. David told Caspar. 

I really thought that maybe everything would go back to normal after what happened, he looked so genuine about everything. But I was so wrong, wrong about everything

3rd Persons POV (flashback 1998)

David cradles his baby boy close to his chest as Niall was still softly crying. He pushed a dummy into Niall’s mouth he holds it there before Niall started to suckle it. David had an idea, he’s had this idea for ages now. He wasn’t going to try this out just yet, not until his baby boy got more comfortable with him. But he guesses tonight might be just the night. “Shh baby, your fine. The monsters can’t get you anymore.” David told the younger boy, Niall hiccups in response. David slips into his room as he calculates his plan. “Hey Ni? Do you wanna feel better? Do you want to feel like a big boy?” David asks in sickly sweet tone, Niall lifts his head to see his Daddy smiling down at him, he slowly nods his head with a shy “yes” through his dummy.  
David slowly puts Niall down onto the bed, while David was getting ready, Niall was looking over at the TV on the dresser he gasps as his dummy falls out “Daddy? What’s that?” Niall asks as he points to the TV. “Well baby boy that’s a very special movie. Only big boys get to watch Daddies’ special movies. Now Ni you’re a big boy aren’t you?” Niall nodded his head. “Make Daddy very happy by helping me out okay?” David sickly asks the 4 year old. Niall nods his head, he wants to be good for Daddy and be a big boy like Caspar. 

David pulls down his jogging bottoms to show off his raging hard on. He slips onto the bed pulling Niall with him. He slips Niall’s top off, leaving him in only his night time nappy. “Your Daddy’s big boys aren’t you Ni?” Niall rapidly nods his head. David slowly un-taps Niall’s nappy, leaving the small boy naked in older man’s arms. Niall didn’t say anything to the older man, wanting to make his Daddy proud of him and wanting to be a big boy. The older man pulled the smaller boy on his chest and pressed play on the video, Niall laid his head on the older man’s chest as the movie was just starting.

As the move was starting out, a man in his early 30s with tattoos everywhere came onto the screen, while a shorter pale boy around his early 20s came onto the screen naked. “Nakey Daddy” Niall giggled as he pointed to the naked men on the TV “Hmm yeah baby they are Nakey”, David said as he rubbed his hands on Niall’s small arms.

10mins into the movie David slipped Niall further down his body, edging him closer to the older man’s hard cock. Niall made pitiful noises as the movie continued on, slowly becoming restless. He watched the younger blonde boy licking the older man’s cock like a lolly. Niall loves lollipop's, “Daddy! Can I have lollipop?” Niall asked, his big blue eyes staring at his Daddy. David couldn’t say no to those big blue eyes. He nodded his head down to Niall. Niall waited patiently for his lollipop. “Here Niall, take Daddies lollipop in your hand and give it some licks like the man on the TV.” David encourages Niall to do so. David moves Niall into a better position for both him and his baby boy, Niall shyly grabs onto the leaking lollipop “ugh” David moans out. David’s moan surprises the young boy, but he keeps on holding onto the hard lollipop. “Lick it Ni. Do what the man on TV was doing for his Daddy. Can you help Daddy out?” Niall nods his head and slowly puts his little red lips on the tip of the leaking cock. Shyly but surely he licks it, granting noises from his Daddy. 

Niall pulls off the red tip with an audible pop and turns his attention to the TV, “Aghh Daddy more please, fuck me with your fat fingers. Fill me up real good.” the blonde boy on the TV screamed out. “Daddy!” Niall shouted “Hmm bub?” David moaned, he lifted his head to see younger boy fascinated in what the two men were doing on the TV. Niall still had one hand his Daddy’s cock while his other played with own. Not knowing what he was doing “Hey Ni? Want me to make you feel better huh baby boy? Want me to do what the other Daddy is doing?” David asked in slow and sickly tone, secretly wanting to do it of course, in David’s mind this is normal that fathers can sexually harass younger children but more so your children.  
David pulled out his lube from the bedside table next to him and opened it. He pulled Niall closer to him, laying him face first on his chest with his head in David’s neck. David proceeded to spread Niall’s legs while he applied the lube to his fingers. He slowly placed one finger inside Niall’s hole, slowly moving it around so Niall can feel it. He pushed his finger all the way in Niall’s warm little cunny, moaning at the feeling of his baby hole clenching around his finger. Niall made little whiny noises as David worked him with one finger. “Ah fuck Ni, such a good boy you are for Daddy so whiny and needy.” He slipped the next finger in as Niall gasped at the feeling of being stretched. Niall slightly moved against his Daddy’s fingers making him even whinier then before. He slowly bounces against the intrusion from below, making the slightest of noises. Crying out as ‘Daddy’ touched his prostate.

(Present time)

Niall was suddenly pulled out of his flashback when he heard a faint ‘fucking hell Ni.’ He looked up to see Troye standing in his doorway with a noticeable tent in his pants, Niall looked down at his lap to see that he was indeed naked and he has two fingers in his cunny. He slowly pulled his fingers out of his warm and wet cunny with moan, loving the way his rough fingers brush up against his walls. 

Troye was in shock. He never thought that he’ll see his best friend trying get off from his own fingers and fuck that’s hot, he thinks to himself. 

Both boys are hard and getting harder by the minute. Niall is 7inches long and as for Troye he was about 6inches long and but thicker then Niall.

Troye looked up to see Niall stroking himself, Troye smirked at him ‘this could be quite fun’ he thought to himself. “Fucking hell aren’t you a slut? Can’t get enough of it so you have to fuck yourself with your own fingers huh?” Troye spoke in a deep tone as he saw Niall’s eyes darken with lust. “Tell me you’re a slut, Ni?” Troye spat out. “Fuck! I’m your slut Daddy. Fuck me with your fingers, make me come without touching myself Daddy” Niall spoke with lust/or could be want in his voice. Troye closed and locked the bedroom door while tearing off his clothes. He crawled on his hands and knees onto the blonde’s bed and sat up on his knees.

“Suck!” He demanded the blonde boy in front of him; Niall lowers his head until his pink lips are level with Troye’s shaft. He blows hot air around the head before licking at the sensitive skin. Niall sucks the red head in his mouth and licks around the foreskin, teasingly sticking his tongue in the slit. Troye makes a low ‘grr’ noise. Bucking his hips upward making the blonde take the rest of him. Niall hollows his cheeks and sucks hard, letting the tip hit the back of his throat occasionally.

Troye grabbed the strawberry favoured lube from the bed open the lid and slicked up his fingers. Chucking the lube away, he slowly added a finger in the blondes tight hole, “How is your hole so tight babe, huh?” Troye spoke as he continued sliding his finger in and out in an increasing slow pace. Adding his second finger into the mix, his fingers rubbing against the blondes tight walls. Both boys moaning at the feeling, the dark haired boy added his third finger to make sure the blonde is open enough for his cock. 

He pulled Niall off his cock with pop, still keeping his fingers in the blonde’s ass. Moving them slowly loving the faces the blonde was giving him. “More” Niall struggles out. Troye stops and pulls out his fingers, Niall makes a whiny noise at the empty feeling. “Shut up slut. You don’t have a say in this at all. Whine and I will stop. I will make this painfully slow just for you. So it’s your choice. Don’t whine and you get what you want! But if you do whine I’ll stop.”

“I’ll be your slut Daddy. I’ll be good” Niall spoke in slow and lustful voice. Troye smiled at him, loving the fact that Niall is so obedient. Troye pulled out a condom from his jeans that were lying on the floor. Niall quickly shook his head. “What was that babe? Talk” Troye asked. “No condom please. Want to feel you inside me. Fill me up to the top.” Niall asked the brown haired lad in front of him. Troye chucked the condom onto the floor as he slowly lay down on the bed.

“Ride me like the slut you are!” Troye teased the blonde. He slowly sunk down inch by inch before bottoming out on the brown haired lad below him. “FUCK!” Troye screamed out when he felt Niall’s tight heat around his cock. The blonde moved his hips in a figure 8 motion trying to get use to the feeling of being filled up. Niall starts bouncing up and down “Fucking hell” he yelled when the tip of Troye’s cock hit his prostate dead on. Troye starts to thrust to the rhythm that Niall set and repeatedly pounds into Niall’s prostate making him see stars. His head leans back, toes curl at the immense amount of pleasure he is feeling he shouts out “Daddy” before cuming hard. Shooting white ribbons across Troye’s chest and his own. He can feel Niall’s walls clenching around his cock sends him over the edge and Troye’s cuming hard into Niall tight heat. Niall arches his back in bliss as Troye fill’s him up. “Fuck Ni.” Troye spoke first; looking at Niall’s fucked out face. They sat there for about 2mins before Troye started to get hard again inside of Niall, the blonde lad groaning as he felt himself being filled once again.  
Niall slowly lifted his body off Troye’s hard cock as his mouth hangs open as a silent moan escapes. He falls back onto the bed panting hard; he can feel his own dick getting hard again. Troye shuffles the younger boy so he is on his hands and knees this time around. “Fuck Ni, you make me so hard. You gonna be a good boy and let me fuck you again, yeah?” The Australian native asked the younger boy below him. “Mmm yeah Troye. Do what you want to me. Fuck I’m so horny right now. Fuck me Troye, fuck me real good.” The blonde lad told his best friend.  
Troye reached down underneath the blonde’s bed, where he knew that the younger boy had a wide range of sex toys from his brother’s boyfriend, Josh. Troye finally found what he was looking for, a Remote Controlled Bullet Egg Vibrator, an Aneros Male P-Spot Simulator and cock rings. Also some extra treats for the blonde later on. He smirked to himself, as the younger boy started moaning and groaning slightly shifting on the bed. 

“Fucking hell Troye, hurry up will ya! I’m not getting any younger here.” Niall screamed out. Luckily for the boy’s, Niall’s mother had already left for work and won’t be back till Monday night. “Hey Niall. When is your brother coming to pick you today?” The older lad asked the moaning boy below him. “Umm around 4 since it’s a Friday and Casper finishes work about 3:15.” Niall told the older lad. “Okay thanks Ni, its 2pm now. So we still have a couple of hours before he comes to pick you up.” Niall just nodded his head.

Troye placed the toys onto the bed beside him and grabbed the lube bottle from the floor. He opened the lid of the container and squeezed out some lube onto the stay hard ‘donuts’ cock rings. He slowly teased the blonde lad before placing one of the 3 rings on the boy’s hard cock. He moved the black ring up the hard cock and underneath his balls; he then moved the clear ring to the middle of the 7inch and added the last ring just underneath the red and leaking head of the blonde’s member. Niall moaning and groaning of not being able to release.  
Troye rubbed the blonde’s bum cheeks with the palm of his hands, Niall moaning with pleasure and want. He picked up the black G-Spot Simulator and slicked it up with lube. He kept teasing the blonde as the toy was pushed past his tight ring of muscles before Troye was sliding it back out. He continued this until the blonde was basically fucking himself on the toy. He pushed the toy all the way into Niall hitting his prostate dead on.

The blonde arched his head back in a silent moan as the toy hit his P-Spot. Troye wondered if he would able to enter Niall while the toy was still in him. He stared at the pale arse, taking in the view of his best friend’s red hole clenching around the toy. A loud moan from Niall snapped him back into reality. 

“Such needy bitches aren’t you!” Troye muttered; a smirk on his face. He placed his hands on Niall’s pale cheeks, spreading them. He slowly removed the toy from red hole and leaned down and licked over it. Goosebumps spreading all over Niall’s skin. Troye repeated the movement and soon enough Niall was moaning in pure pleasure.

Troye grabbed Niall’s shoulders and brought him up to his knees. “Do you want to sit on my pretty face while eat you out?” Troye asks. “Yes,” Niall answers enthusiastically. “I’m gonna ruin you Niall Horan.” Niall gulped as Troye whispered in his ear. The brunette pulls the cock rings off the blonde’s red, angry cock. Niall moaning at the intense pressure that cock rings had on his cock.  
“C’mon Ni, sit on my face,” Troye says, giving the blonde a slap on the bum. The boys shift until Troye is lying down on his back and Niall is straddling his head. Niall is holding onto the headboard. “I feel slightly awkward” Niall finally says. “Shut up, Jesus Christ.” Troye laughs. Guiding Niall by the hips where he wants him to be. He drags his tongue along the seam of Niall’s penis, then down to his balls, sucking them in the process. He then guilds his tongue along Niall’s perineum and sucking at it, knowing that is a spot men go crazy over. Then right over his clenching hole. Niall shudders, letting out a surprised sound. 

“Feels weird” He commented. Troye does it again. “Ah fuck. Good but weird.” The blonde gasps again when he feels Troye spreads his cheeks open, licking at his hole. “Sit” Troye commanded. Niall compiles with Troye’s demand. He slowly rest on his knees so he is sitting slightly on the older male below him. Not wanting to kill the man with his bum. Troye digging his tongue into the blonde’s cunny, stretching his neck to get deeper, fucking Niall proper on his tongue and Niall getting into more as he is rolling his hips hard, fucking down onto the tongue that is invading his wet cunny. Deep breaths can be heard in the small room.

Troye smacks the blonde’s arse and that’s it, Niall is cuming hard onto the headboard and toes curling. Troye can feel Niall’s hot & wet cunny clenching around his tongue and Troye is too cuming, semen splattering all over his belly without touching himself. 

He slowly guides Niall arse away from his face, as much as he wants to continue to lap up Niall, he is getting hard again. Very hard. It’s his fault anyway he shouldn’t of taking that damn pill though. If you asked Troye why he took that pill, well he would’ve said something in the lines of ‘longer sex is what I want. And you can’t go wrong with more sex’ well he said something like that.  
He’s a creep. Let me re-fraise that in a non creepy way! Troye is a creep in the bedroom. Like horny as, or that could be Niall. Ah whoever. Whatever. They’re both creeps in the bedroom though. Niall is very kinky. And when I say kinky, I mean KINKY as. You could name a list of kinks and Niall would’ve tried them or would want too. 

One thing that Niall loves to do is that he loves to watch gay porn while having sex. Doesn’t matter what kind but he loves it.

So Niall asks Troye about watching some porn while doing a few rounds of the dirty and of course Troye said yes with a cheeky grin on his face.

The video Niall picked out for their session was a new one to the both of them. Of course it was a threesome, and within a few minutes of the movie playing Niall has his mouth around Troye’s cock, slicking it up nicely. Troye decides that he wants to fuck Niall while they watch. Niall pauses the video for long enough so they can get into their positions. 

The computer is hooked up to the TV, a camera in the corner of the room filming every movement, moans, skin slapping against each other making it one heck of porn show.

Niall archers his back, showing off his pale white arse and red cunny. Troye pushes in with one quick thrust; head falling back as Niall’s hole eagerly accepts him. He bottoms out and sets a quick pace before finally glancing up at the screen.

The three men are on beach set, one guy is getting rimmed while he is giving the guy in front of him a blow job. Niall starts pushing back to meet Troye’s thrust with enthusiasm as he watches the TV, mouth hanging open slightly panting. He runs his hands all over the blondes arse cheeks, getting lost in the impossibly tight squeeze of Niall’s cunny around his cock.

Niall stands up on his knees, changing the angle and laying down on Troye’s chest. Troye wraps one of his arms around the blonde securing him, and reaches with the other hand to the red and angry looking cock, which happens to be extra wet with pre-cum when he’s getting fucked. Troye slicks his hand and begins to stroke him in time with their rolling hips.

Niall is panting harder now, Troye pushes his hips faster to match the sounds the blonde is giving. He knows he’s close when he starts to clench harder around Troye’s cock, the heat consuming his cock has Troye quicken his thrusts.

He mouths at Niall’s neck, still stroking his cock. He stops the thrust of his hips with a low growl, almost pulling all the way out, teasing. Niall gasps and pushes back hard, the roundness and tightness of his arse cheeks smacking loudly against Troye’s groin, sending sparks through Troye’s heavy, aching balls. “Look at you,” he whispers darkly, “so fucking needy for my cock.” A sinful twitch of Niall’s cunny around the older man’s dick, spurring on him. He still’s his thrust, letting Niall take control. “Fuck Niall, fucking yourself on my dick like the good cockslut you are.” There’s a slight glint in Niall’s eyes. 

Then suddenly Troye’s phone rings, it’s his mum on the line. Troye pauses the video and answers the phone. “hello?” Niall slows down the thrusts “yes” “okay” but is slowly getting frustrated with his own neediness “be home later” “yes mam” “over at Niall’s” with a hard thrust Niall slams his body into Troye making the older boy cry out and drop his phone. “hello? Troye you still there?” he hears Troye’s mam calling out “yes I’m still here. Sorry about that Niall scared me and made me drop my phone. I’ll be home later. Bye mum” Niall smirks. “You think that was funny huh cock-slut? Making me cry out with my mum on the phone.” Troye un-pauses the movie. 

Troye pushes Niall onto his and knees before he starts to fuck Niall hastily. Each thrust’s sends shock waves though Niall’s body. Niall looks up to the TV. “You want that Niall? You want to take two cocks, get fucking pounded from both ends?” “Oh fuck yeah” Niall screams out. “You want to ride my dick like this, with cock in your mouth” he continues. “Yeah, you do. You’re so desperate for the cock, aren’t you, baby? You’d look so pretty, working so fucking hard like that. Think you could do it. Think you could take it?” 

Niall just nods, his head falling backwards. Troye pushes him back to chest. He runs his hand up Niall’s body, tweaking a nipple briefly on the way, and shoves three fingers into his open mouth, daring him to prove it. Niall immediately begins sucking and groaning, his tongue darting around Troye’s fingers as it was a cock. “That’s my cock-slut,” Troye whispers 

He removes his hand away from Niall’s mouth the forcefully grab onto Niall’s thick head of hair.

Troye feels Niall’s gasping before he hears it, he twists his wrist just so to brush his thumb over the slit of Niall’s cock just the way he likes it and he has Niall’s cuming, yelling loud enough to drown out the sounds of the TV as he covers Troye’s hand his own stomach and chest with hot white ribbons of semen.

Troye’s right on the edge of his own release as feels Niall’s hot heat tighten around his aching cock. As soon as Niall’s done shaking through his orgasm, Troye pulls out of him, drawing a squeak of surprise. He quickly turns their bodies and pushes Niall down on his back. He plants one knee lightly on Niall’s flushed cum-covered chest and another on the floor, stroking his throbbing cock until his cuming, his entire body alight with explosive heat as he watches Niall open his mouth to catch some of the cum that’s he’s spilling all over his perfect face.

He moves down Niall’s body until he’s laying fully on top of him, holding his weight on his arms either side of his head as he begins to lick his cum from Niall’s face before making his way down to his pale white chest to clean up the mess they made.

Troye moves the both of them so they are spooning. Troye kisses Niall’s sweat covered forehead before settling down for a nap.


	4. Fun Times for Everyone! (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4  
> "Fun Times for Everyone (Part 2)"  
> Niall, 16, Troye, 16, Caspar, 18, Josh, 18.

As Niall and Troye slept silently in the blonde’s double bed, Niall’s phone rang. It was Josh he was trying to get a hold of Niall, since he was picking the blonde up this afternoon because Caspar would be stuck at work for a few more hours. 

The phone went silent; Troye was in a half in and half out dream state. He could hear the phone ringing but he didn’t know if it was real or in his dream.

Josh tried calling Niall once more. Troye slowly woke up wondering why he was woken up when suddenly his phone rang and he answered it, Josh was calling Niall’s phone. 

“Hey, Josh” “Why don’t you people answer your bloody phones. That’s why you have them. So people can get a hold of you.” “Hello, to you to Josh. How's your day been? Mines been great thanks for asking. And we were sleeping okay. Well, Niall's still asleep but that’s not the point. The point is why are you calling us for?” Troye snapped. He was still tired and extremely horny. “What crawled up your bum and died?” “Nothing has okay. Niall, on the other hand, may say differently-“ “What!?” “Oops shouldn’t have told you that.” “What do you mean?” “I’m horny. You’re probably horny too. I know Niall’s horny since he’s moaning in his sleep with a hard on. So come over to Niall's place and let's have some fun. We can tell you everything that’s be happening. Bye Josh.” 

With that Troye hangs up the phone. 

Troye’s catches Niall’s noticeable bulge, he pushes the blankets down to the foot of the bed and crawls back onto the bed next to the blonde's waist.

Niall’s cock is sticking up straight into the air with a slight angle. Troye eyes the blonde’s package hungrily and wraps a hand around it, giving a quick tug. Niall’s dick twitches in his grasp and he licks his lips and takes the head in his mouth.

Troye moans around the blonde’s dick, the familiar taste in his mouth almost making him cum. Niall bucks his hips in a natural reaction. Troye looks up at Niall through his lashes to see the blonde tossing his head from side to side slightly, whimpering in his sleep. Troye smiles around Niall’s cock and takes more into his mouth, sliding his tongue underneath the blonde’s foreskin as he goes down. 

Troye licks underneath the foreskin, around the head of Niall’s cock as he bobs his head up and down in a rhythm. Below him, Niall is restless, still asleep as he alternates between weak whimpers and quick breaths. Troye uses one hand to pull Niall’s foreskin down to suck him properly.

Troye takes Niall as much as he can and hums around it, the fullness of Niall’s hard cock is mouth watering. He closes his eyes as he continues to deep throat Niall, stretching his lips apart as he moves towards the base of Niall’s cock. He repeats the motions vigorously, using his tongue to trail along the fat vein. 

Niall is currently murmuring dirty nothings in the air. His hands have found their way to Troye’s hair, tugging his dirty brownish hair in contentment before gently pushing him downward.

Troye swallows Niall down, biting him teasingly, as Niall lets out a loud moan and buckles his hips up, forcing his cock further into Troye’s mouth as he comes. Troye is quite surprised, to say the least, but pins Niall down on the bed by his hips. He tightens his lips around the blonde’s cock, swallowing the cum that is flooding his mouth and sucks him dry. He spends a good minute sucking Niall off, even when Niall is already done.

Troye frowns when he notices his own hard on. Wanting more pleasure then his own hand, a wicked grin set upon his face when Niall’s legs were spreading on their own.

Troye licks his lips in anticipation. He places his hands on the blonde’s thighs, pushing them upwards, so that Troye can get better access to Niall’s cunny. He licks a strip between his spread cheeks. Niall grunts in sleep when Troye moves his tongue around Niall’s already abused cunny. He buries his face into Niall’s spread cheeks and digs his tongue in further, lapping at the blonde’s clenching cunny. 

Sounds of lapping at ones hole mixed with saliva, hums and moans from said boy and whimpers and grunts of pleasure from Niall.

Troye slides a finger in with his tongue. Niall clenches around the intrusion at his hole. The brunette manages to lick around it and slide his tongue out as he works on forcing his finger in and out of the blonde’s red and wet tight cunny (when he was only fucked not even a hour ago) fucking him open by his fingers.

He leans down to lick around it every couple minutes, spitting into the red cunny adding more lubrication to help his finger slide in and out easier. Niall starts to buckle his hips against Troye’s hand, he adds two more fingers, quickly scissoring him open.

Niall throws his head back and moans out, despite he is still asleep. His cock is fully hard again and started leaking. Troye has four fingers sliding in and out of Niall when he brushes up against the blonde’s prostate as Niall’s soft moans turn into screams as he clenches around Troye’s fingers tighter. He struggles to remove his fingers from Niall, as the blonde tightens his grip.

Troye slowly withdraws his fingers one at a time. He aligns his leaking cock at Niall’s entrance, resting his aching cock between Niall’s cheeks as the head of his cock sits right above Niall’s cunny. Troye takes a long look at his best mate, spread open, hard and ready for him to wreck him. 

He pushes in, not stopping until he’s buried balls deep inside of his best friend. Niall clenches around the sudden intrusion, moaning in pleasure and pain, though still not waking up.

Niall tries to push down even more on Troye’s cock, despite the fact that he’s already full. Fortunately for Troye, the tightness makes it that tiny much better. The pressure from his aching cock and Niall’s incredibly wet cunny from Troye’s tongue is intensifying.

He pulls out completely and slams himself back in, enjoying murdering his friends cunny and the cries that come out of the blonde’s mouth when Troye presses against his prostate. He repeats the action with steady, precise thrusts, over and over again, until he works up a rhythm and continues at that pace.

Niall is so tight around Troye’s cock. It’s ceaseless and with every thrust against Niall’s prostate Troye is seeing white. He thrusts harder, getting closer to his release. He thrust back in once more before he releases his load, hard. 

Niall’s cunny is unclenching, due to the sudden wetness inside, but it just clenches back up, repeatedly, and Troye fucking loves it and fucks through it, allowing the tight muscles in the blonde’s hole to milk his orgasm out of him and burry his seed deep inside of him.

Troye collapses, exhausted on top of Niall’s chest. Troye is breathing heavily, and finally manages enough strength to pull himself out of Niall’s red cunny. To realise that Niall’s still hard. The first orgasm doesn’t count; that was only foreplay. 

Troye eases himself on top of the blonde’s chest, with is legs on either side of Niall’s neck. He opens Niall’s mouth, then instantly inserts his cock into it, sliding it down Niall’s throat. Troye moans as Niall hums around it, acting on instinct, rather than biting down on it.

*knock knock* 

Troye raises his head to look at the door, “Come in!” he struggles out. He hears the door open and an audible gasp coming from the person that entered the room. “What the fuck is going on here?” He hears Josh yell out. He doesn’t want to get off again and he knows this won’t bring Niall to his release. “What does it look like Josh?” So he only allows Niall to clean his cock before he’s pulling out. 

He looks over to Josh, who is standing there with his mouth wide open. “Wanna suck his cock Josh? Is that why your mouth is wide open. Wanna wake Niall up, so he can fuck your mouth with his fat cock.” Troye whispers out. Smiling again when he sees Josh fix his pants, shuffling around. “You do Josh. You dirty slut. You want Niall to fuck your mouth with his big fat cock.” Josh makes an unhuman noise, cross between a moan and a grunt.

“Fucking Jesus Christ. Fuck I want that so bad.” Josh moans out. Troye smirks. “Take your all of your clothes off and climb on top of Niall, like I was before and kiss him, make him wake up.” Troye whispers into Josh’s ear. Josh slowly pulls off his shirt and pulls his pants down and climbs onto Niall’s sleeping figure and leans down to kiss him.

Troye sits in the soft chair in the corner if the blonde’s room, watching Josh, completely naked, kissed an equally naked Niall. He can see Niall waking up slowly, as he moves his hands to hold onto Josh’s hips and starts kissing. Josh reluctantly pulls away from the kiss and sits just above the blonde’s prominent V line and smiles sweetly at Niall. 

“Hi” Josh speaks. “What’s going on Josh? Why were you kissing me?” Niall asks still slightly dazed. “Well Ni, I can answer that one for you!” The blonde snaps his head towards the sound of his best mate’s voice. Troye just smiles at the blonde. “Go on, I’m listening.” Niall encourages Troye to speak up. “Well Joshy here wants you to fuck his mouth for him. And then I thought we could do that threesome that you wanted? With Josh here” He explained. Niall sits up pushing Josh to the side of him “Josh? Is that what you really want? You want to sit on your knees like a slut while I fuck your mouth, huh?” Niall hisses into Josh ear, biting it. All Josh could do was nod his head.

“Fucking slut!” The blonde hissed. He climbed off the bed and pulled Josh with him. He forced the older lad to sit on his knees; before he shoved his aching cock inside of Josh’s waiting mouth. Niall moaned out; head tilting backwards, as Josh’s tongue worked magic on his cock. He’d seen Troye slip onto the floor behind him, as his started massaging his own ass with his hands.

Josh worked his tongue along the vein and up the slit. He slipped the point of his tongue into the sensitive tip. Niall’s hands gripped Josh’s hair and started thrusting into the older lad’s mouth. The blonde felt the familiar coil in his belly; he slowed down his thrusts and eventually stopped. 

Troye took Niall’s cheeks in his hands and spreads them, he groaned at the sight of the blonde’s red, abused hole waiting for him once again. He admired it for a slipt second before the need of want, overwhelmed him. He pushed forward on his knees and licked a thick strip from blonde’s swollen balls to the top of his bum cheeks. Niall’s body went rigged, feeling a little over sensitive. Troye chuckled, knowing why Niall is still a bit sensitive. 

“Fucking bastard.” Niall hissed out. Troye smiled and licked a strip back down until he was met Niall’s quivering hole. He swirled his tongue in circles, getting the smaller tip of his tongue was rested right at his opening.

Josh bobbed his head on the blonde’s cock. Taking in his full length, he pushed further down until he could feel his mouth touch the base of the blonde’s cock. He breathed deep and kept calm enough to let his throat open to stay there for as long as he could. Niall was beyond shaking at this point, struggling to stay on his feet, the longer Josh stayed in that position. When he couldn’t breath Josh pulled back a few inches and hallowed his cheeks to suck harder. Niall moaned loudly, and came shooting his load down a shell shocked Josh.

“Fuck that was hot! When did this all happen Niall?” Josh gasped out, exhausted from deep throating his boyfriends brother, younger brother at that. “Fuck, you ask too many questions Josh. Can we just fuck already! God I’m getting hard again.” The blonde spoke. Troye and Josh just nodded, getting even harder.

Troye sat on the bed and pulled Niall on top of him. Sitting him on his lap, kissing him roughly. The boys are rubbing their crouches together, moaning into the kisses. Josh is on his feet quickly, coming to stand behind Niall, rubbing his cock against the blonde’s back. Troye moves his hands to circle around Josh’s back, pulling them both closer. Niall pulls away from Troye’s lips and twists his head back to kiss Josh filthily before he grins and slides off Troye’s lap and onto the floor.

Niall takes a cock in each hand, stroking them slowly. Josh pulls Troye into a feisty kiss, at once a strange but familiar setting. When he pulls away he looks down to see Niall staring up at them, pupils blown wide and mouth slick with saliva, his hands keeping up a steady rhythm on their dicks. He turns his head and takes one of Josh’s balls greedily into his mouth. Niall teases him for a few minutes nipping at the skin, driving the older lad crazy. He licks a thick, wet strip on the underside of his cock before planting an open mouth kiss on his head, sticking his tongue into the slit of the leaking cock. “Ughh,” Josh moans, feeling a wee little bit sensitive to the touch. 

Niall pushes Troye on the bed, where the older lad spreads his legs, showing off all of his glory. The blonde lad settles himself between his legs and eagerly takes the cock into his awaiting mouth. Josh watches in complete silence, mesmerised by Niall and his unholy mouth. Stroking his cock, he takes in every twitch the blonde’s muscles in his neck and shoulders as he sucks Troye.

After a few minutes, his eyes wonder to Troye and watch the spasm of his abs as he thrusts gently up into Niall’s mouth, slowly gaining speed with every thrust.

Josh picks up the disregarded lube from the floor. Generously adding lube to his digits, before sliding in two fingers into the surprised blonde. Niall groans and pants, clenching his cunny around Josh’s fingers. Soon enough Josh has him wet and his cunny greedily clenching for more. Niall still working on Troye’s cock hard as ever, making sloppy wet noises.

“You ready for me to wreck you blondie? Want me to fuck you raw!” Josh hisses

“Fuck yes, Josh. Wreck me, make me see stars,” he sounds desperate for it. “You fucking slut.” He presses the head of his flushed cock against Niall’s desperate cunny, hands sliding down his back to grip onto his ass, spreading him wide open, groaning as he watches himself disappear into his boyfriends little brother.

Niall gasps around Troye’s cock, head bobbing greedily as Josh pulls out until the head of his cock is pulling on his rim, pausing for a second, and hastily thrusting back into him with a satisfying smack of skin echoing along with the blonde’s deep throated moans. He sets a quick pace, too impatient to be teasing.

Troye has his hands in Niall’s blonde hair, and fuck he’s letting him just use his mouth. His jaw slack as Troye holds him still and fucks his mouth with hurried little thrusts. Josh’s own thrusts are getting faster as he watches on, the rolling spasms of Niall’s slender hips matching his pace.

Niall pulls away from Troye’s cock, “Want to try something new.” Niall says as he eases himself from Josh’s cock.

Niall climbs onto the bed, lying in the middle of the bed, a pillow under his bum showing Josh his red and raw cunny. Troye climbs on top of the bed and positions himself over Niall’s face. Josh moves in-between Niall’s legs and moves the blonde’s pale legs over his shoulders, nipping at his skin. 

“Fuck me Josh, don’t touch my dick. I wanna cum without touching it.” He says, mouthing at Troye’s balls. Josh slides back into quickly, picking up the pace with every thrust.

He does his best to support Niall’s hips. He lets Niall’s legs fall off his shoulders and locks them around his hips. His head falls forward, landing with a soft thud on Troye’s back as the brunette keeps fucking into Niall’s mouth. 

He gathers some strength and pushes away from Troye’s back. He angles his thrusts in Niall, getting deeper than before. Knowing just where to aim his thrusts. Troye knows he’s getting close to his release, so he pulls out of Niall’s mouth, stroking hurriedly at his cock. Josh’s hips have lost full control, thrusting hastily, wildly and powerfully. Troye lets out a battle cry and releases his load, painting Niall’s face and chest. He falls beside Niall, still stroking his red cock watching with tired eyes as Josh continues to fuck the blonde, who thankfully is cuming.

Niall’s orgasm pulls Josh to his own release. Niall’s abused cunny clenching around Josh’s cock, milking his orgasm out of him. Niall shoots white ribbons across his own chest and Josh hastily pulls out and adds to the white mess on the blonde’s chest.

Josh collapses next to the blonde picking up his phone to call his boyfriend. He’s going to somehow explain to Casper that he just had sex with his younger brother and his brother’s best friend. Can you talk about awkward situations? Awkward much?

“Hey babe,” Caspar says as he answers the phone. “Hey,” Josh says half heartily. Caspar knows Josh is not his usual self and he wonders why. “Babe? Joshy what’s the matter love?” The older blonde asked his boyfriend. “I don’t deserve to be called ‘love’. I did something I shouldn’t have. I don’t know why I did it. I think it was just on impulse” Josh sobs through the phone. “Babe, Josh. Shh you’re okay. Just tell me what happened and what you did?” Caspar tells the heartbroken boy. “I can’t tell you over the phone. Come to your mother’s place and I will explain everything.” Josh said. “Okay then. I’ll be there soon okay. Love you.” Caspar whispers through the phone. “Bye.” With that Josh hangs up the phone. 

He slides off the bed and picks up his scattered clothes before walking out of the flax blonde’s room. It wasn’t long before Caspar pulled into the driveway. Josh fixes his clothes and makes his way to the door and opens it. Caspar walks into the lounge room and waits for his boyfriend to start talking. 

“Sit down babe.” Caspar finally says, patting the seat next to him. Josh politely declines. “Why not babe? Talk to me please?” Caspar begs the older lad. “I’m sorry okay. I couldn’t help myself. I couldn’t just sit here and listen to Troye fuck Niall repeatedly and you know what I walked into this afternoon, Niall dead asleep on his bed with Troye on his chest fucking into his mouth and I fucking loved it. My dick reacted in ways that only you could make it react. I’m sorry that I cheated on you with Niall and Troye. But I’m not sorry for fucking Niall; you know how many times I wanted to fuck Niall since that one time a few years ago. I just leave now, you probably hate me now.” Josh spat out 

“Josh wait, don’t go please. I don’t hate you. Of course I’m a bit mad that I didn’t get invited to your little fuck party. But I don’t hate you okay. I love you and only you. My relationship with my brother is weird and unholy.” Caspar whispers in Josh’s ear and smiles fondly at his boyfriend. “What?” Josh asks confused. “You’re confused aren’t you?” Josh nods his head. “I’ve been meaning to tell you this, but you know when Niall turned 15 and a few weeks after that you seen Niall limping around our house,” Josh nods. “Well Niall and I had sex. I was his first and that’s all we did, I promise. I’m sorry too.” Josh kissed Caspar this time. “I love you okay. Don’t ever forget that.” Caspar numbly nodded his head. “Let’s just get some sleep yeah?” “Yeah okay.” Caspar replied kissing his boyfriend.

The next day (11:30am)

Caspar and Josh have been awake for a few hours now. Going over their plan to teach the boys (mostly Niall) a lesson on what most people call SEX. They stand up to make their way to Niall’s bedroom when they hear grunting, moaning and high pitched squeals which mostly came from Niall, once again. 

They walk up the old fashioned staircase to blonde’s room. The closer they get to the room, the louder Niall’s moans get. Caspar slowly opens to door to see Troye tied up to the bed as Niall uses him like a toy. Bouncing up and down on the brunette’s cock. 

“NIALL JAMES HORAN,” Caspar yells, stoping the blonde midway. “What a fucking slut you are? Wasn’t yesterday’s fiasco enough for you?” Josh hisses at Niall, the blonde shakes his head. “Hey Caspar I think we need to teach Niall here a lesson! What do you think?” Josh says turning his head towards his boyfriend. “I think your right Josh.” Caspar grins evilly at the blonde who’s gulping.

Josh walks over to the pair on the bed and unties Troye from the bed and motions Niall off of Troye’s cock. He can hear Caspar in the background getting undress and smirks. Josh leans down and whispers into Troye’s ear and Troye grins evilly. “Lounge room?” Josh asks, and everyone nodded.

The four boys settle in the big lounge room, big enough for a family of six. “So we were thinking about a foursome, with blondie over there,” Josh says while pointing towards Niall “as the bottom. While we’ll have our way with you. If you complain about anything, we’ll make sure to go extra slow. If you whine you will be punished and you know that’s not a good sign. Is that clear enough for you slut?” Josh hissed in the blonde’s ear. Niall nodded completely speechless. 

“Troye lay on the floor and Niall get on your hands and knees and suck Troye off.” The two younger boys nod their heads. Niall dips his head down to take Troye’s cock in his mouth. He mouths the head before inserting the cock in his greedy mouth.

“Looking so good, babes. Keep up the good work. Relax for me.” Caspar says from above. A cold finger pushes though his ring of muscles and on instinct he clenches around it. Next the second finger manages though his tight heat. “How are you so tight, babe?” Josh asks confused. Niall just smiles around the cock in his mouth. The third finger enters and it’s getting tight, but it doesn’t hurt. Josh’s fingers open inside of him; the familiar stretch is welcoming to Niall. He loves to be stretched opened. Niall hums around the cock as a fourth finger makes its way in.

It was defiantly thicker then Caspar, Josh and Troye. They wanted to push the blonde’s boundaries. The blonde mewled sending vibrations throughout his body and Troye’s cock. He was getting inpatient so he began to rock back against the fingers inside of him that were slippery and slick with lube. Josh curled his fingers and milked the prostate making the blonde see stars.

“More” Caspar whispered into the air. Josh nodded and picked up the Magic Bullet, he slicked up the little toy and pushed it into the blonde’s tight heat with his fingers. He slipped his thumb into mix and pushed all the way in. It was difficult and tight but with some prodding and lots of lubrication, his closed fist pushed into the blonde’s heat. Niall gasped around Troye’s cock.

Josh was twisting his hand inside of Niall; Caspar slapped his brother’s ass cheeks while Josh was opening his hand and stretched the already abused hole making sure to add extra pressure to torture the Irishman’s swollen spot.

Troye picked up the controller for the magic bullet and switched it on. Niall chocked on the brunettes cock when he felt a fast buzzing motion inside of him.

Josh sped up with his fist starting to pull out and push back in, just like he would do with his cock. He was trying to get Niall to whine and each time Niall would whine Caspar would slap his neglected cock that swung heavy, full and ready to explode at any given time.

Troye was getting close and Niall knew this. The little whimpers Troye makes is only when he is close. Niall pulled away just enough to say, “Cum.” Troye shoved his dick back into Niall, gripping his hair and released hot white juices down the blonde’s throat.

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck” He stuttered out as Niall swallowed him. His abused cunny clenched around Josh’s fist as the other lad continued to use him. 

“Gonna cum.” Josh said, as he pushed his dick into the tight heat with his fist. The blonde’s head hit Troye in the abdomen as Josh relentlessly snapped his hips forward and dumped his load into Niall’s cunny. Josh removed his soft cock just as Casper slams his own dick into the mix. Caspar thrusts three times before shooting his seed into Niall, adding to his boyfriend’s lot. 

Niall screams in agony because he wants to cum but with Troye’s hand clamped around the base of his cock, it’s almost impossible to cum. “Please let me cum. I need to cum.” Niall whines out, Caspar slaps his dick making him whine even more. “What did we say about whining Niall?” Caspar asked the whining blonde below him. “Not to whine or I will get punished” Niall struggled to say. “Good boy. Now are you gonna let us do what we want with you and if your a good boy we’ll let you cum and you can have cuddles afterwards. But if you’re a bad boy there will be consequences. Got it?” Josh said as the blonde nodded his head.

Caspar pulled a cock ring from behind him and strapped it to the blonde’s fat cock. It’s a special cock ring actually, it has little pulse sensations that vibrates, sending the victim into spasm.

“Alright. I can’t wait any longer. I’m gonna fuck you now.” Caspar whispers. The older boys move around him and Josh picks him up by his waist, spreading the blonde’s ass cheeks to meet Caspar’s awaiting cock. Niall is sitting on Caspar’s cock, feeling full and very stretched. Niall’s back is against his brother’s firm chest. Josh steps forward with a ball gag in his hand and slips the ball into the blonde’s mouth and tying it off behind his head. He soon clips leather handcuffs to Niall wrists and clips it behind Niall’s head.

“You okay, babe?” Caspar asks, bouncing him slightly on his cock, Niall nods. “Josh is gonna fuck you, okay.” Niall nods once more. “Be a good boy and open your thighs. Show off your beautiful hole for Daddy.” He asks softly. Niall spreads his thighs wide open. “Troye can you get the ankle restraints, please?” Troye nods his head and runs off to another room. He walks back into the lounge room with thick black leather straps. “Okay, strap it to his ankles and tie it off behind the couch.” Troye does as he is told and straps the leather bindings to his best mate. 

Josh presses his cock against Caspar’s, fighting for room inside of Niall’s cunny. “Shh your okay got you stretched out so well. Going to make you feel so good. You want to make Daddy happy don’t you?” Caspar whispers in his ear. Niall nods numbly. 

Josh forces his way into Niall. The tip goes in first then the rest slides in easily, nice and snug against Caspar’s cock. Niall can feel his muscles trying to adjust. Caspar rocks his hips slowly, forcing Josh against Niall’s prostate. Josh thrusting steady inside of him.

“Troye, you ready?” The brunette nods his head happily. “Mmmforwhat?” Niall tries to ask. “We’ll sweetie; Troye wants to fuck you, too. But you gotta stay still for Daddy, okay? It’s gonna be real tight” Niall shakes his head, not liking the idea at all. “Sorry babe, it’s not your choice.” Caspar hisses in the blonde’s ear.

Troye straddles Niall’s body, as the blonde feels his rim burning as Troye presses in between the two cocks already inside of him. He screams in pain, tossing his head around as much as he can.

His hole stretches out enough to fit in Troye’s cock, squished in between Caspar and Josh. “Aghh!” Niall screams out around the ball gag. “Fucking hell, Niall. You look so hot like this. Got all three of us in there.” Josh praises the younger boy.

No one is thrusting, only rocking back and forth slightly. Niall whines and moans.

“Such a good boy for Daddy, aren’t you?” His older brother asks. “Taking all three of us in your tight little cunny.” Caspar praises his younger brother. 

Niall has a slight floaty feeling in his head, which has been slowly building up ever since Troye entered him.

“You’re doing so well, baby. Going to cum inside of you soon. I know you like the wetness inside of you.” Caspar whispers in Niall’s ear. Niall nods. Within the blonde’s floaty mind and reality and can feel someone loosening the cock ring, he sighed a relief. “Fuck Ni, your cock is so red and hard.” Niall moans around the ball in his mouth.

Troye’s first. Moaning and shaking as he shoots his load into the blonde. Not a second later Josh dumps his load into Niall’s cunny with a moan. Josh pulls out next, breathing heavily.

Caspar with help by Josh and Troye, the lads pulled the ropes off Niall and slowly pulled the blonde off Caspar’s cock to turn Niall around to face him. Caspar slowly stood up from the couch with Niall in his arms and walked over to the window. “Babe? What are you doing?” Josh asked his boyfriend. “Well babe, I’m just going to give our neighbours a bit of a show. Since they certainly heard it.” Caspar chuckled. 

Caspar held Niall against the window and slowly thrusted. Niall had his head in Caspar’s neck, biting into his shoulder. The ball gag long gone. “I’m cuming!” He shouted, as Niall screamed and threw his head backwards, toes curling as he shot white ribbons across his chest as well. Caspar wobbled back to the chair. Josh slowly pulled Niall off of Caspar’s lap, the blonde whined as the bullet egg slip out of his red and open hole. 

“Want a nap, baby?” Niall nodded already falling asleep on Josh. “I’ll take him upstairs to his room.” The other boys nodding their head, falling asleep themselves.


	5. Daddy's Little Slut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5  
> "Daddy's Little Slut"  
> Niall 16, Marcus 25, Alfie 24.

⚡️3rd Person's POV⚡️

It's been a few months since Niall has done anything sexual with anyone, even his brother. Not counting the snogging and sucking dick, of course.

You see after that little thing that happened with Caspar, Josh and Troye. So Niall asked about with his older brother and asked him if he thinks it's such a good idea or not. You're probably wondering what the hell Niall is on about, well Niall thinks he would like to be a porn star but being a porn star also comes with a big responsibility and a contract that can't be broken. Once you're into this, you're in for good, no turning back.

Which is going to be a bit hard since he's in a boyband now! He's going to have to be extra careful when the lads are around and they are going to Spain for home visits, in about 3 weeks time. His boss also happens to be Troye his best friend. Coincidence I think not.

⚡️Niall's POV⚡️  
(3 Weeks before) 

I was laying down on my bed when Troye walks in. "Hey Troye" I called out. He smirks to me. I know this smirk, this is the 'I have a new job for you' smirk. Before you ask, yes I've done other jobs before this one.

"So? What is this new job you want me to do?" He gives me this fake shock look on his face. "Oh Niall, how did you know. That I a new job." He smiles at me. I roll my eyes at him, "Oh please Troye, we have known each other for years. And you always have this 'I have a new job for you' smirk on your face." With that, I smirk at him. "Anyways here is your new script, read them over and tell me what you think."

I nod my head at my idiotic best friend. He throws the paper at me, makes himself comfortable on my bed. I scan my eyes over the summary. Wow, kinky much. Well, I am into kinks and stuff and Troye know's this and tries's to put it in everything I do. So car seat sex, with an older male. Sweet stuff. Just my thing.

Older males are always the best to fuck you raw. Don't get me wrong, I love Casper, he does wonderful stuff to me. But with my kinks and whatnot, I especially love older males fucking me hard and fast.

"So?" Troye asks nervously. Why is he nervous. He is not the one going to be pounded into, it's me. "Why are you nervous Troye?" I ask my best friend. "Because I was just thinking that maybe you wouldn't do this one, and you'd hate me for coming up with something like this. And maybe because of the guy's age difference will freak you out a little." Wow. Troye thinks I will hate him for this good idea.

I smile at him, he looks at me with confusion laced in his eyes. "You've got be joking Troye. Of course, I don't hate you. You idiot. I love this idea mate. Just tell me his age will ya mate." I look over at Troye, moving in his seat.

"Well his name is Marcus Butler and he is 25."

I chock on my own spit, "Marcus Butler as in Marcus from YouTube. And the age is nothing." Who cares about age. Well except for when they are 35+ men. That is my limit for men.

"Really? And yes. He has heard about you from social media, contacted me and asked to set up something for him with you, hopefully with the kink in it, his words not mine. And knows that you are only 16, he was totally fine with it. And he loves the idea too." He chuckles at me.

"Okay, let's set this up then. When and where?" I ask him. "Hopefully later today, he is only in Ireland for today. He has to catch a plane later tonight. And in the back of a rented house." I nod my head. He smiles widely at me. "No prep needed. You have been a naughty boy. Oh, and be ready by 3.45pm" Oh crap. No prep. I needed to be prepped. I cross my arms at him, he laughs at me. He just laughs at me. I thought he was my best friend. I roll my eyes at him and tell him to get out of my room. I need to get into the zone. Don't look at me like that. Jesus judgemental much?

~~Time skip. 30mis later. 3.30pm~~

I was just laying around in my bed, fingering myself. Yes, I know Troye said no prep. But Jesus c'mon, this is me your talking about. My arse is just like a virgins arse, no kidding, Really.

I just finished opening up my hole a bit, so it doesn't look like I prepped myself. But still open enough, so it won't hurt as much. I got a message 20mins ago saying to be ready to be picked up at 3.35pm. Which should give me enough to time to get into character and clothes, not like I will need them for long enough. I get dress and head downstairs, luckily my mother is not here, on another business trip.

These are the times that I am happy my mother is away on business. If she found out about this, she will hit the rooftop. And also kill me in the process. You don't want that do you? So keep your mouths shut will ya..

I heard a loud honking sound outside, and pick up my house keys and phone, sending a quick text to Troye telling him that I'm going and that he will talk to him when I get home later tonight.

The driver picks me up and drives me to the studio where all the action happens. I walk into my dressing room and see the outfit that I will be wearing for today. Pretty simple really, white buttoned up shirt, with a fake school emblem on the left side, black school tie with emblem, black slacks and some black leather shoes. I slide on my clothes and walks to the fake 'principal office' where they will be filming today's shoot.

⚡️Marcus' POV⚡️

The camera starts rolling, "And action" the cameraman shouts out. "LUCKY!" I roar at my son, "Daddy?" Niall whimpers out, getting into character. "Niall, get up, we're leaving," I tell him sternly. Trying not to fuck the boy into oblivion right there and then, he was walking slow, so I just pick him up and carry him out to the waiting car. "Daddy plea-" He try's to speak, "NO, you're in big trouble mister!" I tell him opening the door and putting him in the back seat, buckling him in for the ride of his life.

"And cut" the director yells out. Setting up the car cameras, so they can see everything that is happening around us, from every angle.

"And action" the director yells out "Daddy please I didn't mean too."

"Niall, I don't want to hear it!" I yell at him. "Daddy pwease?" He said using baby talk, that's one thing that gets me hard. I can feel my boner slowly rise in my pants. "Pwease daddy. I'm your good boy." And that one really got me. I pull over into the driveway of the rented house we are allowed to use, I park the car in the back of the house so no one can see what we are doing.

I open the front door, closing the door. And start to walk around to the back side door, I open the door getting in the back seat and closing the door locking it. "Niall, do you know what a boner is?" I ask him. "Yes, it's when a boys penis is like a rock." He said. I love the whole innocent thing that's going on. I nod my head.

"Well, you gave Daddy a boner see." I slowly take off my pants and boxers, letting the cool air hit my rock hard 7inch cock. Niall looks down at my cock hungrily, as I see his cock rise up in his tight pants. "Niall, did Daddy turn you on?" I ask him. He nodded his head, "Daddy turned me on so good." He said. I throw the rest of my clothes into the front seat, before doing the same to Niall. I grab onto his harden cock, slightly tugging at it.

"Daddy, I like it!" He yells out, I just smile at how innocent he can be. "Has Daddy's good boy been naughty?" "Yes, Daddy! I've been a very naughty boy" I begin to slowly jack him off, I love hearing the sweet little moans that escape his mouth.

I start to kiss his nipples while jacking him off, licking around them and down to his belly button licking inside it then down around his balls then up to the tip of his dick, sucking it like a lollipop. Hollowing my cheeks out, slowly going up and down and even his balls. I suck even harder and he starts leaking pre-cum, "Daddy, what is that?" He asks in his innocent little voice, "don't worry pumpkin Daddy's licking it away." I say to him.

I lick his cock clean from pre-cum before I turn him on his hands and knees. I see that his hole is red, and opened up a bit.

Haha, so Daddy's good boy had been a very naughty boy, time to show what bad boys get for disobeying their Daddy's instructions. I grab onto his cock, squeezing it hard, Niall trying to move around, I slap his arse to stop him moving around.

Moans coming from all directions.

I let go of his throbbing cock, he whines at the lost of contact. A few seconds later. I slap his already throbbing cock, as he humps the air, trying to get some sort of relief. I pound straight into his red hole. Niall wiggles his bum wanting more. So I gave him more. "Ugh, so fucking good Daddy!" He yells out. I start to pound his arse into oblivion, harder and harder.

His moans getting louder with every pound I give him. I can feel myself getting closer and closer, I whisper in his ear, "in or out?" He knows what I am talking about. "Daddy in. Fill me to the top." I smirk at the withering boy below me. "I'm coming!" I yell out, shooting my hot load in the younger boy below me.

I slid out of the younger male below me, him hissing when I slowly pulled out. I smiled softly at him and asked him if he was alright, he just nodded.

5mins later I gave him back his clothes and he said a quiet 'thank you, daddy'. I shiver at his response, I didn't expect that at all. "So do you want to come back to my hotel?" I ask the flax blonde. "Sure thing daddy, can't wait for you to fill me up with that big cock of yours, again." I chuckle at his response, fucking slut. 

⚡️3rd Persons POV⚡️ (At the Hotel)

"You need to be taught a lesson, slut", Marcus spat smirking at the flax blonde. "Maybe I do, Daddy", Niall replied seductively. As soon as those words were said, clothes were being torn off each other.

Niall lowered his head, pressing his tongue against the older boy's slit, Marcus jerked at the sudden pressure. The blonde slowly lowered his head inch by inch taking as much as he could before gagging slightly. Marcus tangled his fingers into the blonde's locks and started to guide the young boy up and down his cock. Marcus pulled the younger lad off his dick with a pop.

"Can you fuck me now Daddy?" Niall asked the older male. "How do you want it, baby?" Marcus hissed in Niall's ear. "Hard Daddy. Fuck me, make me forget my name" Niall screamed.

Marcus slammed into the blonde's tight heat, taking no prisoners. The blonde's head shot up with a loud moan and a string of curses leaving his mouth. "Fuck Ni, you're so tight, fuck how are so tight," Marcus whined as he continued his assault on the blonde's red hole.

"Hey, Marcus, what time-", the familiar voice of Alfie Deyes echoed through the room, as Marcus froze halfway in the blonde. "Oh crap, shit sorry, I'll just go. Yeah go, that sounds good. Have fun and be safe", Alife spoke quickly

"Stay?" The blonde asked. "What? No, I-I can't d-do that." Alfie stuttered. Niall smirked at the stuttering mess at the door of the hotel room, "Why not? You can't tell me that you haven't heard of me before? You've never heard the name Lucky Charms before?" Niall whispered, slowly pushing back on Marcus' cock, filling himself up.

Alfie gulped down the lump in his throat. His skin hot and clammy, his dick hardening at the sight. Of course, he's heard about him, who hasn't heard about Lucky Charms. And well his best friend wouldn't shut up about him either.

"You have heard about me before? Is that why you're getting hard. Or are you just horny for some dick, my dick that is." The blonde spat. Alfie smirked, "Listen to me closely bitch. I don't get fucked. I fuck people. I make them scream their lungs out. I make them scream my name out, make them beg for more." Alfie spat, walking swiftly to the flax blonde on the bed.

Once naked, Alfie slowly climbed onto the king sized bed and kneel down in front of the blonde's face. "Niall, baby, why don't you suck Alfie off, whilst I ruin your needy hole, yeah?" Marcus hissed in Niall's ear. "Yes, Daddy. Anything for you Daddy". Niall says before bending down and giving Alfie's cock a few kitten licks. Marcus pulled out slightly, till his tip was just sitting in the ring of muscles, and slammed back into Niall's greedy cunny. Causing the blonde to take all of Alfie's cock in his mouth, with a gag.

Soong enough, Marcus' thrusts matches, Alfie's thrusts, Niall was in complete ecstasy the blonde felt full. The two older males locked eyes before quickly pulling out of the moaning blonde. Alfie crawled over to join Marcus at the blonde's cunny.

Marcus slammed back into the blonde without hesitation, and Alfie soon followed. Niall gasped, mouth wide open in a silent moan. Alfie started thrusting slowly in and out of Niall's stretched cunny, "fucking hell Niall," Alfie screamed. "fuck that feels good," Marcus joined in. Soon both men are fucking the tiny blonde into the mattress.

Niall felt like he was being split into two, the pain slowly turning into out of this world pleasure as Marcus and Alfie started hitting his prostate dead on with each thrust.

"Oh fuck, shit fuck", Niall screamed as he came completely untouched. "Fuck shit, I'm cumming", Marcus exclaimed, shooting his load, deep into Niall's cunny. Alfie soon followed with a string of curses as he bury's his load into the blonde.

The two older men carefully slipped out of the twitching blonde and laid down next to Niall. "Fuck that was good, definitely going to ask for you again", Alfie says making Niall laugh, as they slowly fall asleep cuddled into each other.


End file.
